Remember
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: Au moment ou Emma Swan s'interdit d'aimer, un homme bouleversera sa vie, elle ignore que ça fait la deuxième fois qu'il le fait. Car elle ne le reconnaît pas... Sa mémoire effacée par une malédiction. Killian Jones se battra pour sa princesse, même après dix-ans et pour leurs fils, Henry. {AU Captain Swan} "Arrêt sur fanfiction /La suite est sur wattpad"
1. Prologue : La rencontre

**Note : Bonjour à tous, après une longue pause en écriture, je reviens avec mon OTP hétéro du moment Captainswan. Dans cette fiction, Emma a bien vécu la malédiction, mais cette fois à dix-huit ans et folle amoureuse d'un certain pirate... Vous l'aurez compris, ce pirate, c'est Hook. C'est ma première Fanfiction sur ce couple ! (AU).**

 **Rating : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Rated : T **

**Enjoy**

* * *

 ** **PROLOGUE****

Il y a dix ans jour pour jour, Emma était encore une ravissante princesse qui possédait la bravoure et la beauté de ses parents : Blanche-neige et le prince David. Elle vivait dans un royaume nommé la "Forêt Enchantée", destinée à un mariage sans amour. Elle fut dans l'obligation de se fiancer avec le prince Graham du royaume voisin dès sa naissance. Mais Emma rêvait d'un tout autre avenir. Elle avait le c?ur fait pour l'aventure et les défis. La couronne ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressée. Blanche et David culpabilisaient, leur fille ne connaîtrait jamais un amour véritable comme le leur, et pourquoi... Pour une règle écrite sur un morceau de parchemin :

 _Un ou une héritiere du trône doit impérativement épouser un membre d'une famille royale._

Pour le bal, Emma portait une magnifique robe rouge, la couleur qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son teint blanc et pur comme sa mère. Accompagnée par David, elle descendit les marches de la salle principale du palais une par une en posant son regard sur une bonne partie du royaume venu célébrer son dix-huitième anniversaire. Elle vit le prince Graham l'admirer avec grand intérêt, mais ce sentiment dans les yeux du prince n'était pas réciproque pour la jeune femme. Elle le salua rapidement et s'éloigna pour échapper à une danse non désirée, mais le prince, bien décidé à l'inviter, la rattrapa par le bras et lui demanda.

« Votre Altesse refuse de danser ? »

« Elle veut surtout célébrer son anniversaire comme elle le souhaite. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser prince Graham... »

Elle se retourna rapidement et sans le préméditer, elle se cogna contre une personne, elle manqua de tomber, mais deux mains l'avaient rattrapée par la taille. Les yeux ancrés dans les siens étaient bleus comme l'océan, elle resta un instant figée par ce regard séduisant et fascinant, elle quitta sa torpeur quand une douce voix lui murmura.

« Pardonnez-moi Votre Altesse, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer, mais je dois avouer... Que j'apprécie plutôt la situation dans là qu'elle je me trouve »

Emma retira ses mains du torse du jeune homme et l'observa, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau, il était légèrement barbu et son regard se trouvait être extrêmement attirant et presque intimidant, l'une de ses mains ne bougait pas comme si elle était... fausse. Voyant la princesse sans réaction, le mystérieux jeune homme lui demanda.

« Tout va bien, love ? »

« Je...Comment m'avait vous appelée ? Peu importe... Je ne vous avais pas vu arriver et je me suis heurtée à vous... » Balbutia t-elle aussi poliment que timidement.

« M'offririez vous une danse en gage de pardon ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

« Peut-être... »

« Je doute que cela soit une réponse, darling... »

« Peut-être que si vous me le demandiez une seconde fois, je dirai oui... » Répondit t-elle en dessinant un sourire aux lèvres.

« Princesse Emma, me feriez vous l'honneur d'une danse en ma compagnie ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main valide à la jeune femmme.

« Si gentiment demandé... J'accepte.»

Une nuit peut changer une vie. À la fin du bal, alors qu'ils avaient dansé toute la nuit. Emma raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la sortie du château. Il lui fit ses adieus et la complimenta une dernière fois sur sa beauté, lui disant qu'elle était une jeune femme splendide. Il embrassa le dos de sa main tendrement et s'éloigna, mais la blonde lui posa une dernière question.

« Attendez, quel est votre nom ? »

« Killian... Je m'appelle Killian Jones... » Il partit, avec un dernier sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Emma resta dehors et l'observa avec insistance tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit. Elle fut surprise par un bras qui appuya douloureusement sur son épaule et la retourna avec violence. C'était Graham, le visage sombre, il la questionna :

« Vous avait passé une agréable soirée, princesse ? Mais dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes ma fiancée... Et que vous avez préféré accorder une danse à un étranger plutôt qu'à moi ! »

« Et vous ignorez toujours pourquoi Graham ? » Demanda la princesse qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Je sais avant tout cela que vous m'êtes destinée ! » Grommela l'homme.

Le lendemain, les parents du prince Graham et ceux d'Emma eurent une longue conversation sur l'avenir de la princesse et de cet inconnu qui pourrait mettre en péril tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Blanche et David ne purent rien faire, elle devait épouser Graham, par ordre du roi du royaume voisin. La nuit avant son mariage, Emma s'enfuit agilement du palais. Elle se rendit au port à la recherche d'un navire qui pourrait l'escorter hors de ce pays, elle refusait de vivre en fonction de ces règles. Elle vit un homme avec une longue cape noire qui avait l'air de peser lourd et un crochet à la place de l'une de ses mains... Et ses yeux, bleu océan.

Killian Jones était...un pirate.

Deux semaines passèrent sur le bateau. Emma et Killian étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, Hook lui avait fait une promesse:

« Je te promets que personne ne se mettra sur notre chemin, tant que je serais encore en vie. Je t'aime, Emma.»

Ils naviguèrent sur le Jolly Roger durant plusieurs jours qu'ils ne comptèrent, bien trop occupés à s'aimer. Mais le bonheur ne dura qu'un temps.

La méchante Reine Regina lança une malédiction dans le royaume. Leur fille étant menacée, Blanche et David l'avaient cherchée par leurs propres moyens, en vain. Le prince Graham décida de faire appel au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Rumplestiltskin le Ténébreux. Il retrouva la jeune femme sur le bateau en un seul mouvement de main. Graham et quelques un de ses hommes s'y rendirent et enlevèrent Emma, elle poussa des hurlements de rage et sanglota de tout son être quand ils l'arrachèrent des bras de Killian. La dernière image qu'elle eut de Killian était son dévouement pour la sauver et le coup de poignard qu'il reçut dans le dos.

Après le terrible drame, Emma fut enfermée dans une tour protégée par la magie des fées. Le nuage pourpre s'approchait de plus en plus, mais Emma ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle avait perdu tout sens à sa vie.

Elle avait perdu Killan Jones.

Le nuage emporta toute trace de vie dans la Forêt Enchantée, y compris Emma et sans le savoir, l'être qui grandissait en elle.

Le sort noir était bien trop puissant pour être paré par la magie des fées.

 _ **De nos jours**_

Emma Swan a désormais vingt-huit ans et vit avec son fils Henry dans un appartement de New York avec des souvenirs bien différents. Dans ceci, elle a été abandonnée par ses parents alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, le père d'Henry s'appelait Graham. Il l'avait abandonnée lâchement lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était enceinte par peur d'être père trop jeune. La blonde mit au monde Henry et l'élèva seule. Exercant en même temps son métier de garante de caution.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La vie à New-York

Emma avait eu une soirée plutôt décevante, un rendez-vous qui avait à nouveau lamentablement échoué. Elle se demandait systématiquement pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à entamer une seule relation sérieuse. Elle n'a jamais demandé le mariage, ou de fonder une grande famille. Elle veut juste avoir une relation durable avec un homme bien. Pour le moment, le seul homme dans sa vie, c'est Henry, son fils.

Justement quand elle regarda sa montre qui affiche _22h30_ elle se rappela que son fils de dix ans est dans son appartement avec sa nourrice, même si l'enfant pense être suffisamment mature pour rester seul chez lui. Mais Emma a tendance à le surprotéger, car il est tout ce qu'elle a de plus cher. Elle quitta le restaurant en vitesse à bord de sa voiture jaune. Elle retira sa veste et ses chaussures et salua la jeune fille d'un sourire, cette dernière l'accueille gentiment :

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle Swan, votre fils vient juste de s'endormir... »

« Ah oui déjà, il a bien fait ses devoirs ? »

« Eh bien, il a légèrement hésité sur les maths, mais j'ai été très pointilleuse comme vous me l'avais demandé »

« parfait alors... »

« Votre rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? » Demanda la jeune femme. Mais contenue de l'expression du visage d'Emma, elle rétorqua. Oh, je vois... »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance en matière d'amour... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas, enfin, j'imagine... Je pense que je vais arrêter les rendez-vous pendant un long moment et me consacrer pleinement à mon fils »

« sage décision, ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour vous ! Une pause, ça ne fait pas de mal... »

« C'est toujours mieux que de vivre des relations sans lendemain... » Répondit la blonde un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Bon voilà l'argent, merci d'avoir veillé sur lui » continue Emma en lui tendant la somme.

« Merci, bonne soirée à vous »

« À bientôt Anna... »

Quand la porte fut fermée, Emma soupira. Discrètement, elle se rendit au pied de la porte de la chambre d'Henry, elle le regarda dormir un instant et sourit. Elle le couvrit un peu plus et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonne nuit maman... »

« Henry ! Ne me dit pas que tu fais semblant de dormir depuis tu t'as l'heure ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si je me réveille facilement... » Emma ne retient pas son sourire plus longtemps et répond.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de dormir gamin ? »

« Pour les cauchemars... »

« On en a déjà parlé, rien n'est réel, ce ne sont que de mauvais rêves provoqués par ta petite tête fatiguée ! »

« En fait, s'est bien plus compliqué que ça maman... » Gloussa le garçon.

« Ah ouais, et depuis quand tu t y connais toi ? »

« Depuis que j'ai étudié la cause du sommeil à l'école... »

« Oh, je vois... Aller, maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et dors. Bonne nuit mon grand »

* * *

 **Point de vue Henry**

 _Il fait noir dans la forêt et je suis tout seul. Un nuage vert s'approche de moi comme s'il voulait m'engloutir. Il y a cet homme vêtu de noir qui court vers moi. Mais je ne vois pas son visage, juste sa silhouette qui me paraît élancée. Il hurle mon prénom. Et moi je reste paralyser mes pieds ne peuvent pas décoller du sol._

 _« Henry... Henry ! Cours ! »_

 _Je lui réponds alors._

 _« Je n'arrive pas ! Mes pieds ne bougent pas ! »_

 _« Ne bouge pas ! Je vais te sauver mon garçon ! »_

 _Mais quand l'homme au visage trouble, tente de me sauver, il est trop tard et la fumée m'emporte. Il hurle mon prénom en sanglotant et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je me réveille en sursaut effrayé._

 **Point de vue externe :**

« Henry, Chéri, tout va bien, je suis là... » Chuchote Emma dans l'oreille de son fils.

« Maman... » Répondit t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est terminer, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, tu vas dormir avec moi pour ce soir. Les cauchemars devraient s'arrêter après cela, ok... »

« D'accord... » Sanglote t-il.

* * *

« Tu te sens mieux ce matin ? » Demanda Emma en préparant un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

« Oui, grâce à toi, merci maman... »

« Eh, gamin t'a pas à me remercier, tient ton chocolat et prêt » dit-elle en le pausant sur la table face au garçon.

« Là j'ai le droit de te remercier ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Oui, là tu peux ! » Sourit la blonde.

Un frappement retentit à la porte.

« Reste là je vais ouvrir »

Emma ouvrit la porte, et dans l'encadrement se trouve un homme grand, très beau et vêtu d'une étrange façon. L'homme resta figé devant la jeune femme comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Cette dernière lui demanda.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ? »

« Ou plutôt ce que je fais ici... Love »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles

**Bonjour à vous tous, je vois que j'ai quelques lecteurs et je tiens à vous remercier de tout cœur. Si vous avez le temps, faite moi par de vos idées en reviews ou autres... Positif, négatif ça m'est égal tant que vous restez indulgent. Excusez-moi pour les fautes, tout est expliqué à ce sujet dans ma bio. Ce chapitre risque de vous embrouiller un peu. Si vous êtes capable de comprendre chaque saison de ouat c'est que vous allez comprendre se chapitre là et les suivants.**

 **Reviews :**

Myriam Land : **Je te laisse savourer la réaction ! Je te préviens, ça ne va pas être les retrouvailles les plus romantiques au monde... Ce qui est normal, je pense, merci pour ton review.**

BellouPattinson : **Graham n'est pas vraiment... méchant, tu en seras plus dans le chapitre qui suivra celui-là. Merci à toi !**

* * *

« Qui vous a permis de m'appeler comme ça ?! »

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton caractère Emma... »

« Comment vous connaissaient mon prénom ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, j'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance ! »

« Vous êtes soûl, Ou juste malade ? »

« Malade que tu ne me reconnais pas... »

Hook plongea ses yeux bleus dans le vert émeraude de la jeune femme. Il retint ses ardeurs de l'embrasser, car il en avait une folle envie après avoir passé dix ans sans le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette dernière ressent du vrai dans son regard. Mais même si son "super pouvoir" lui dit ce qui semble la vérité, son subconscient lui dit le contraire. Elle n'a jamais vu cet homme. Un point, c'est tout.

« Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Henry dans le salon.

« Tout est sous contrôle gamin ! mange tranquillement ! »

« Emma... Tu as un fils - »

Le pirate fit couper par la blonde qui lui claqua la porte au nez violemment.

« Qui s'était ? » Demanda l'enfant curieux.

« C'était le... Le voisin... »

« Ah ! qu'est qu'il voulait ? »

« Il n'avait plus d'œufs pour son... Petit déjeuner, donc, il m'a demandé s'il m'en rester... Eh non ! Vu que je les ai utilisés pour ton omelette ! »

« Maman, tu es bizarre... »

« Maman a juste une migraine ! »

Une fois Henry à l'école, Emma cogita. Elle n'arrive pas à extirper de son esprit ce beau brun aux yeux océan. Que lui voulait-il ? Malgré son physique plus qu'attrayant, cet homme est sans aucun doute, perturbé mentalement. Tourmenter, elle quitta son appartement pour rejoindre le bar du coin, elle sirote plusieurs gorgées de son expresso et savoure le liquide chaud sur ses lèvres, mais une personne s'installa en face d'elle et la détente fit place à l'énervement.

« Emma, je t'en prie ne pars pas ! Juste écoute moi ! »

« Encore vous, vous prenez conscience que vous êtes un sale type dégénéré ! »

« Kilian Jones, c'est mieux que salle-type dégénéré... Emma écoute, je ne te veux aucun mal... Je te le promets »

Son regard disait juste, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, juste discuter, Emma céda, pour cette fois.

« Je vous conseille de faire très vite ! »

« D'accord... Je ferais vite. Emma, tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais, dans une autre vie... si l'on peut appeler ça comme cela, tu es très spécial pour moi... Tu es la femme que j'aime... »

Un silence régna, avant qu'Emma pouffe de rire.

« Emma, c'est la vérité ! Il n'y a rien drôle ! Je te connais par cœur et je peux le prouver ! »

« Ah oui... J'ai hâte d'entendre cela » Gloussa-t-elle.

« T-elle que je te connais, tu es la princesse Emma... Fille de Blanche-neige et du prince charmant. Tu es une battante qui manque de confiance en toi, pour une raison que j'ignore parce que pour moi... Tu es parfaite.

Emma dissimule le sentiment qui vient de lui traverser le corps, elle est touchée par ses mots, ils dégagent une profonde sincérité, mais elle ne prend pas cela au sérieux, elle ne peut tout simplement pas le faire.

« Mes parents sont blanche neige et le prince charmant et puis quoi encore... » Gloussa-t-elle.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison... Car, tu es capable de voir si une personne ment, rien quand la regardant c'est ton super pouvoir... »

« Je - » Mais le brun la coupa.

« Tu ne bois que t'es chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle, T'as couleur préférée et le rouge... Et, Tu as un grain de beauté sur la hanche droite...»

Emma rougit, gênée, elle répond nerveusement :

« Comment vous savait ça ! Personne ne peut le savoir, sauf - »

« Je sais tout de toi Emma... Car, je suis le dernier homme que tu as aimé... »

« C'est absurde... Vous êtes un agent qui enquête sur moi ?! J'ai été espionné dans ma salle de bains, c'est ça ?! »

« Intelligente comme tu es, tu ne crois pas que tu l'aurais découvert... love »

Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un silence pesant régna, Killian se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui murmura.

« Tu adorais quand je t'appeler comme cela avant... Maintenant, réfléchis-y Emma... Si, j'étais un pauvre fou, pourquoi alors je dirais la vérité ? Si tu veux en discuter dans un endroit plus calme, tu me trouveras demain matin à 9h00 au toit de ton immeuble... »

Killian quitta le bar en jetant un dernier regard à sa belle, cette dernière n'arrive pas à réaliser tout ça. Cet homme la connaît, mais elle ignorait complètement son existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Emma avait passé sa journée à se morfondre et réfléchir, si cet homme est un cinglé qui lui veut du mal pourquoi il la connaît aussi bien ? Doit-elle suivre son instinct ? Ou la logique même de la situation ?

De son côté, Killian a pris deux heures pour visiter cette ville immense qu'on nomme la _"grosse pomme_ " proche d'un certain _"Central Park"_ , il remarqua des enfants sortir d'un grand bâtiment, à ses yeux, ça ressemble plus à un palais très étrange. Une petite fille rit en compagnie d'un petit garçon, il les écouta parler.

« J'ai eu la meilleure note de la classe aujourd'hui ! Ça devrait rattraper ma moyenne en maths ! »

« Tu'as mère vas être ravie » Répondit, la petite fille en souriant.

« J'espère que j'aurais le droit à une récompense ! »

« Bon, je te laisse Henry, on se voit demain ! »

 _Henry_

Le prénom de l'enfant avait frappé Kilian comme un coup de fouet. Il connaît ce prénom, Emma l'avait prononcé le matin même ou il essayait de lui parler. Qui est vraiment ce jeune garçon ? Hook hésite un instant, mais finalement, il s'approcha de l'enfant, ce dernier le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Bonjour camarade, excuse moi est-ce que je peux te demander quel âge a-tu ? »

« Ma mère m'a dit de ne jamais parler à des inconnues surtout avec des fringues pareilles ! »

« Vu le tempérament, je dirais que tu es bien le fils à ta mère ! »

« Vous connaissez ma mère ? »

« Emma... Hum... Oui, depuis peu en fait, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... Henry, je suis passé par là et quand j'ai entendu ton prénom, je me suis dit que te rencontrer en chair et en os serais plaisant ! » Ment-il sous le regard méfiant de l'enfant

« Je comprends mieux maintenant... Bon, enchanté de vous avoir rencontré monsieur ? »

« Jones, Killian Jones... Mais tu peux m'appeler, Hook »

« Ma mère me l'aurait dit si elle avait rencontré un homme avec un crochet à la place de la main... J'imagine que vous êtes déguisée ? »

« Hum... C'est cela... Oui.

« J'ai dix ans... Hook et je dois rentrer chez moi ! » Coupa l'enfant avant de courir prendre son bus.

Killian n'arrive pas à réaliser jusqu'au lendemain, il calcula des centaines de fois le temps qu'il était resté dans la forêt enchantée. Le résultat est le même, dix ans. Henry est son fils, il ne peut plus le nier, mais Emma ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une grossesse, mais Hook sait que cela avait pu arriver, de toute façon tout est logique, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir un enfant avec un autre.

 _(9h10_ _)_ Killian attend toujours sur ce toit, il souhaite au fond de lui qu'elle a juste un peu de retard. Cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, Emma apparut, il lui sourit amoureusement, parce que les années la rendaient toujours plus belle.

« Emma, tu es venue... »

« Surprise ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous questionnez mon fils sur son âge ?! Je ne vous ai jamais dit le nom de l'école, vous l'avais suivi ? »

« J'avais besoin de visiter un peu la ville alors je me suis arrêté près d'un Park et j'ai vu ton fils sortir de l'école, il discutait avec une amie certainement... Et j'ai entendu son prénom...»

« J'ignore comment vous savait autant de chose sur moi ! Mais il doit bien avoir une réponse, ou alors vous êtes réellement un cinglé qui se prend pour le Capitaine crochet »

« Je suis le capitaine crochet... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, je vais immédiatement à la police ! »

Emma fit demi-tour, mais la main du pirate cramponna **son bras** , elle sentit des frissons parcourir dans tout son corps dû à ce contact.

« Lâchez-moi toute suite... » Grommela t-elle.

« Emma... Je dors dans la rue à même le sol, je mange n'importe quoi et je le ferais tous les jours pour te convaincre que je ne suis pas le pauvre fou que tu prétends ! Emma, je peux me passer du confort, mais pas de toi... »

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer à vitesse grand V, elle le regarda avec intérêt.

 _"Et merde"_

ce dit t-elle.

 _" cet homme est incroyablement sexy et sincère ? Emma qu'est-ce qui te prend, ce type est un grand malade ! "_

« Je ne comprends pas... Je ne vous connais pas ! »

« Mais moi, je te connais Emma, chaque parcelle de toi, chaque centimètre. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de doute sinon tu ne serrais pas là ! Tu as une famille qui t'aime, mais elle est dans le même état que toi ! Ils vivent la tête vide, car il ne se rappelle de rien, et il n'y a que toi qui peux briser la malédiction ! »

« quelle malédiction parlez-vous ?! Mes parents mon abandonnée quand j'étais bébé ! J'ai élevé mon fils seul, car mon ex petit ami nous a laissés... » Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Emma, son esprit se brouilla.

« Emma répond au moins à cette question, ce Graham, quels souvenirs tu retiens de lui ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je... Je sais qu'il m'a abandonné... » Balbutia elle.

« Avant Emma... »

« Je sais que... J'en étais amoureuse et - »

« Oui, Emma... Tu ne te souviens pas des moments que vous avez partagés, car ils n'existent pas ! Regina t'a créé une vie, mais elle n'a pas dû achever son travail. Ton fils a bien un père... Et son père, c'est moi... »

« Je... Quoi, Regina ? Vous faites une grosse erreur ! »

« Dans votre monde, il doit bien à voir un moyen de le prouver ! De la magie ! »

« Il n'y a pas de magie, ça n'a jamais existé... Il y a des tests de paternité pour ça ! Vous vivez en quel siècle ?! »

« Des tests de quoi ? »

« Peu importe, écouté Killian, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant... Je ne vous dénoncerais pas à la police alors partais avant que je change d'avis... »

« Emma - »

« Partez ! » Coupa la jeune femme.

* * *

Hook répéta sans arrêt dans sa tête le mot paternité, _teste de paternité_. Il demanda à quelque personne dans la rue de l'aide, mais la plupart trace leur route, il vit, une vieille dame traînant son chient, il l'arrêta doucement et lui demanda.

« Pardonner moi madame, savait vous ou se trouve le teste de paternité ? »

« Le laboratoire d'analyses ? Là où se trouvent les tests pour révéler la paternité... »

« Ou puis-je trouvais se... Laboratoire ?! »

« Il y en a un, deux rues plus loin... »

« Dois-je donné de l'or ? »

« Hum... Cent dollars suffisent... »

Il est vingt-deux heures quand Emma quitta la salle de bains pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais des coups retentissent à la porte. Elle l'ouvre en sachant déjà qui est l'auteur de ces frappes.

« J'appelle la police toute suite et cette fois je le fais ! »

« Emma ! J'ai passé le test que tu m'as parlé ! »

« Tu as fait quoi ! » Dit-elle médusée.

« Je leur ai donné mon or et ils m'ont mis cette chose dans ma bouche pour prendre mon... ADN où quelle que chose comme cela... Tient voilà ce qu'ils appellent les résultats... J'ignore ce que c'est, mais la réponse est dans ce parchemin, lis le ! Écoute si tu passes le test pour Henry et que je ne suis pas son père, je vous laisse tranquille»

« tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu nous laisseras pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours... Je le jure »

 **cinq jours plus tard au laboratoire d'analyses.**

 _Probabilité de paternité à 99,99 %_

Emma recula et son dos heurta le mur.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Ce test est faux ou truqué ! »

« Non, madame... Il est approuvé... »

Le test a révélé que le père d'Henry était bien Killian. Perdu Emma s'effondra dans sa voiture, elle se vida de toutes ses larmes, la vérité est marquée sur ce bout de papier, mais elle le sait, cela ne peut pas être vrai le père d'Henry est Graham, comment aurait-elle pu avoir un enfant avec un homme qu'elle n'a jamais connu ? Tout cela est complètement paradoxal pour la jeune femme.


End file.
